


Boy Problems

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (set in 3x14), M/M, aka what we DESERVE, in current canon, welcome to cyrus talking about boys with jonah!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Cyrus tells Jonah about costume day.





	Boy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS here is my 3x14 fic!! cyrus and jonah are having some bro time while they prepare for a meteor shower as bros do
> 
> and to give the proper credit: I was inspired to make this fic by a lovely lovely [anon](https://swingsetboys.tumblr.com/post/185369620739/hello-this-is-theory-anon-so-basically-we-know) on my tumblr—if you're reading this friend, it's for you!! <3

“And the tent is up!” Cyrus said triumphantly.

Jonah stood next to him and eyed his work. “You sure it’ll stay up?”

“Yeah, of course it will,” like it was waiting for the magic words, the tent came undone and folded in on itself. “…Or maybe not.”

His friend smiled at him and started grabbing the nylon material. “I’ll help this time.”

“Thanks,” Cyrus said, joining him in pitching the tent—again. “So, JB, how’s it going with Amber?”

He knew it was a somewhat touchy subject, considering the way Jonah went about his feelings—which was by _not_ going about his feelings. But it was important for him to talk to someone and Cyrus wanted him to know that.

“You know,” Jonah shrugged. “Good.”

And that’s about as much as he expected to get out of this conversation.

“Good how?” he pried anyway.

“Just good,” Jonah flashed him a smile like that wasn’t at all vague. “We’re going go-karting soon.”

Not really the emotional therapy session he was hoping for but whatever, maybe they _were_ better now.

“What about you?” Jonah piped up again.

“What about me?”

“Any boys you got your eye on?” He leaned over to teasingly elbow Cyrus, who was rolling his eyes.

“Pay attention to the tent,” he moved Jonah’s arm back to a pole. “No, by the way. I’m just focusing on myself right now, enjoying some Cyrus time. Just me, myself, and I. It’s great, honestly. I feel like I know myself better already and—”

“Cyrus,” Jonah said with a chuckle. Cyrus looked up to find him with his eyebrows raised. He only rambled when he was nervous, which was a fact that Jonah had learned early on in their friendship. “What’s up?”

He hesitated. _Obviously_ something was up, he couldn’t pretend otherwise. “It’s… Do you remember costume day last week?”

“Of course, Andi won’t let me forget,” Jonah joked. “Marty filled in for me in Mount Rushmore.”

“Yeah, well… He was supposed to be filling in for me,” he told him. “I was gonna do a costume with someone else.”

“With who?”

More hesitation. “With TJ.”

Jonah seemed unfazed. “Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know if I have the answer to that,” he was suddenly hyper focused on the tent. “He bailed on me last minute. Like, _really_ last minute. I had my costume ready—his idea, by the way—and he told me he made some ridiculous last minute decision with someone he barely knew or cared about.”

He might have added a few words, but he was still miffed.

“That’s messed up,” Jonah shook his head. “Who did he end up matching with anyway?”

“Kira,” he said dryly.

“That girl Buffy kicked off the basketball team?” Jonah asked. Cyrus nodded in response. “I didn’t know they knew each other.”

Cyrus sighed. “Neither did I.”

It seemed like Jonah didn’t have anything else to say as silence fell upon them, the only sounds in Cyrus’ backyard being distant bugs.

“I’m sorry,” Jonah said awkwardly, cutting through said silence and mid-summer air.

 _I’m sorry_. Cyrus was getting far too tired of those words. They didn’t mean anything.

“I was probably deluding myself anyway,” he said with a shrug, like that was acceptance.

“What do you mean?” Jonah inquired.

“I mean that I shouldn’t have let myself think that TJ was any different,” he looked at Jonah. “I like him. A _lot_. And now I’m here, trying to force myself to get over it because _I_ led myself on. I really thought he liked me, Jonah. But of course it was just another misunderstanding because of a little hope.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jonah laughed. _Well, that was a hit to the ol’ self esteem._

“I already know he doesn’t, no need to rub it in.” He looked away grumpily.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Jonah quickly recovered. “I laughed because it’s _obvious_ how much he likes you.”

“Then why did he do the costume with Kira?” That was the first time he had asked Jonah, but the millionth time he had asked himself.

“I can’t answer that for him, but I’m sure there was a reason,” Jonah said.

“Yeah, the reason being that he’s just as mean as you said but I didn’t listen,” Cyrus said bitterly.

“ _No_ , there’s no way,” Jonah was still smiling slightly. “Don’t get me wrong, he was mean before. But that doesn’t speak for what he’s become—because of _you_.”

Cyrus started lifting the tent without a word.

“He really started trying to be better after he met you. You saw him make up with Buffy then try to help her out with her team,” he continued. “ _And_ he ditched his dangerous friends, apologized to me for something that wasn’t his fault, and… Well, he’ll probably get to Andi eventually.”

Cyrus laughed at that, then went back to sulking. “What point are you trying to make?”

“That he changed because you showed him what a good person looks like—and he _likes_ that person,” Jonah was grinning now. “No matter what happened on costume day, he likes you. I’ve seen him look at you and it’s far from subtle.”

He didn’t know what to say, his brain was quietly munching on the words.

He thought this before. He _felt_ it. And Jonah—of all people—telling him that he noticed it too? It has to mean something, _anything_.

“How do I know for sure?” he asked quietly.

“There’s only one way,” Jonah lifted his phone up from his pocket. “Talk to him, Cy.”

Cyrus let go of his side of the tent to take out his own phone. He stared at the lockscreen of the Good Hair Crew, Jonah, and Amber from the day they went to Adrenaline City.

He could unlock it and pull the plug on this silent treatment right now.

But instead, he clicks it off and puts it back in his pocket. The day he talks to TJ again is the day he ends up in jail.

“Maybe some other time,” he mumbled.

Jonah sighed. “Okay.”

They finished up the tent in more silence, then stepped back to survey the masterpiece. The sun glinted off of the small round plastic at the top that Cyrus was already ready to unzip and open up to the stars.

“We did it,” Cyrus said. “We pitched the perfect meteor tent.”

“Great! Can we get some snacks now?” Jonah asked.

“Yes, let’s fill this thing up,” he said, excitement coming back to him. The two boys started walking up the porch, Jonah trailing behind Cyrus. “Uh… Thanks, by the way. For talking about that stuff with me.”

“Anytime, Good-man.” They stopped at the sliding door.

“It felt really good to get it out,” Cyrus smiled. “Who knew I’d be talking about boy problems with my old crush?”

“Your what?” Jonah raised an eyebrow, his mouth forming a smirk. Oh _god_ , Cyrus’ filter always left at the most inopportune times.

“My—uh, nothing—my— _snacks_.” He quickly slid open the door and went straight to the kitchen, but it was no use. Jonah followed him all the way through with many jokes and a teasing tone.

Teasing aside, Cyrus knew how grateful he was to have such a supportive friend in Jonah. No matter what boy troubles happen, he’ll _always_ be his best friend.


End file.
